galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Venoct
Venoct appeared in 2013 video game called Yo-Kai Watch. Venoct (Japanese: オロチ Orochi) is a Rank S, Lightning-attribute Yo-kai of the Slippery tribe. As of Yo-kai Watch 4 he is a Onechanside Yo-kai of the Goriki Tribe. In Yo-kai Watch 2, Venoct is one of the Yo-kai required to unlock Poofessor. Venoct has snow white skin and golden eyes, with long and dark teal hair that covers most of his face, tied into a ponytail with a sky blue band. He wears a dark purple kimono with a black overcoat hanging off his waist, tied with a white belt. He wears black shin covers and finger-less gloves, as well as straw sandals. Around his neck is an azure, wisp-like scarf with tails resembling dragon heads. He is 140 cm tall (About 55 Inches). The Yo-kai Ukiukipedia features a version of him with a black knit hat that has the Slippery tribe emblem on it. In EP053, Venoct was a human with long black hair which was parted covering one eye, hazel eyes and slightly tanned skin and his dark purple kimono which has his sleeves torn off and tied with a white belt with the cute bow-tie and has black arm warmers, as well as straw sandals. Extremely serious, stern and stoic, Venoct is a fighter through and through, and doesn't make friends easily. However he is also extremely honorable and would never break the few bonds he's forged. Even his initial interaction with Nate/Katie is cold and stand-offish, with him rebuffing any ideas that he might be their ally. By the time of the showdown with McKraken, however, he has warmed to the player enough to give them his Yo-kai Medal. He also seems to not like being a Yo-kai due to his tone of voice in EP053. Venoct is staunchly loyal to the late ruler of Springdale's Yo-kai World, Ancient Enma, and he agreed to protect his son, Lucas, by erasing his memories and blending him into the human world. While he shares some traits with his counterpart Kyubi, he lacks that Yo-kai's arrogance and manipulative nature. Also unlike Kyubi, his personality is left largely intact in the transition to the anime, where his serious disposition makes him seem very intense when compared to the more comical characters in the show. Besides assisting the heroes alongside Kyubi to stop McKraken's forces in the first game, in Yo-kai Watch 2, Venoct is the second in command in the Bonies army, the same position as Kyubi in the Fleshies army. In Yo-kai Watch 3, both Venoct and Kyubi are partnered when summoned to Yopple Inc. In the anime, during his quest for revenge, Venoct initially annoyed Nate and Whisper with his constant appearances. However, during episode 54 they seemed to feel sorry for the Yo-Kai. Nate seemed impressed when Venoct defeated Rubeus J's entire army with ease, and accepted his medal as a token of friendship. Jibanyan was the first one to whom Venoct confided his plans of revenge. Although Jibanyan barely listened to him at first, he clearly began to warm to the powerful Yo-Kai, as shown when he called for him in episode 52 and wished him luck in episode 54. In the anime, he and Kyubi are partnered together as part of the handsome group of Yo-kai, as well as in the Y-1 race. In the third movie, they team up and try to fight Narwail, only to be quickly overpowered. Both Yo-kai are seen with Snottle in some of these occasions, although Snottle's habit to pick his nose disturbs them, and even gets caught them on it unwillingly. In the anime, Venoct despises Rubeus J. In the last episode of his miniseries, it shows that he died as a human boy when Rubeus caused his village to be engulfed in flames, killing all of his friends and family. Venoct, who wanted revenge, turned into the Yo-kai he is now. Upon first meeting Jerry, Venoct finds him annoying instead as Jerry compliments the Yo-kai and finds him as cool. However, when Jerry started to pull Venoct's dragon scarf and used it as a jump rope, Venoct gets irritated, and also got to the point where he wanted to kill Jerry, but was stopped by Nate many times. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Warriors Category:Spirits Category:Humanoids Category:Bipedal Creatures Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Animated Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Live Action Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2013 Category:Yo-Kai Watch Universe Category:Disney Universe